


Cheap Tricks

by rhaenyrascrown



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Bokuto Kotarou - Freeform, Demon Summoning, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Romance, Fantasy, Gen, Kuroo Tetsurou - Freeform, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Good Friend, Light Angst, M/M, Magic, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Spells & Enchantments, Urban Fantasy, akaashi keiji - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:39:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rhaenyrascrown/pseuds/rhaenyrascrown
Summary: Keiji could feel the other’s warmth seeping into him, acutely aware of the fingers pressing at his back. “What’s your name, little magician?” He found it hard to think with those bright golden eyes staring at him wide and curious, watching his every move.On the day of his twentieth birthday, Akaashi Keiji received the family spellbook as per tradition. He also received a package from his dead mother. Desperate to learn more about his mother, to be more like her, Akaashi does something bold and reckless that can ruin his life - he summons a demon. But Bokuto is not at all what he expected and definitely more than he bargained for...





	1. Chapter 1

“You know, I’m getting really tired of all those wannabees who think just because they can levitate a pencil they can also buy all the sage,” Tetsurou whined, narrowing his eyes at a brown-haired hipster kid, fetching purple candles from the shelves. “Some of us have to reinforce our wards for the full moon,” he grumbled crossing his arms in front of his chest, leaning against the counter.

Keiji chuckled. “Maybe if you didn’t piss off every herbalist in town you wouldn’t have this problem.”

“Thanks for the unsolicited advice, Keiji. If you would be so kind as to give some from your personal stash.”

Keiji let out a sigh and gave him a curt nod.  “You make it sound like I’m growing marijuana in my greenhouse,” he muttered to himself as he turned his back to his cousin and made a quick run upstairs, climbing two steps at a time.

When he returned to the counter, Tetsurou’s fingers tapped on the cover of an old, leather-bound book. Keiji’s eyebrows flew up momentarily before settling back to his usual calm demeanor. Tetsurou’s lip rose to a smirk.

“Is that what I think it is?”

Tetsurou grinned. “Happy Birthday cous’!” Keiji reached for the book, but Tetsurou’s hands held it tightly, adding quickly: “This is just a loan. You can copy it, but Grandma said you have to give it back in a year because cousin Kenma’s turning twenty too and you have to pass it on, you know, family tradition…”

“Of course,” Keiji promised, the corners of his lips quirked up as he ran his fingers on the cover of the book.

“Oh and this package came for you while you were upstairs,” Tetsurou gestured towards a stocky envelope. Akaashi took a quick glance at it, vaguely thinking he didn’t remember ordering anything and that the envelope looked worn and old.

Tetsurou grinned devilishly. “And I’m assuming that’s for me?” He nodded at the herbs in Keiji’s hands. He shook his head curtly, placing the sage in a bag as a good shopkeeper did. “Alright, I got to go now, the sun’s setting soon,” he grimaced at the window and dislodged himself from the counter. “Later Keiji! And don’t damage the family secrets!” Tetsurou shouted, waving back at him, already heading for the door.

Tetsurou hadn’t even been gone for a full minute before Keiji had pulled the spellbook closer to himself, ready to open it and immerse himself in all the knowledge within – when his old western wall clock chimed.

“Excuse me,” he called out to the customer. “We’re closing now. It’s five o’clock.” The kid took one last glimpse at the two candles and ended up putting them back on the shelf before he left.  

As he returned, he picked up the delivery and as soon as he laid his eyes on the sender he dropped it and took a step back.

Keiji raised his hands in front of his face, checking for a curse or some sort, but he found no traces of anything harmful. Nevertheless, he eyed the package carefully and it took him about half an hour before he touched it again, still thinking it must be some sort of mistake or prank or worse.

Keiji had always dreaded the day of his twentieth birthday. Perhaps it was because it was a full moon, or maybe it was the impending thought that very soon his family would find him a wife. Still, it might’ve been because he’d just received a package from his dead mother.

He flicked through the pages of the small paperback journal carefully and at the same time hurriedly skimming the pages as if he couldn’t get enough of what was written on them. His fingers followed the lines of ink and messy gently brushing the pages and pages of often imperceptible handwriting.

It was full, save for the last few blank pages. The first thing he’d done after checking if it was truly his mother’s journal was to check the last pages, to see how it ended. The last entry simply mentioned his mothers diagnose, a full year before her actual death. His mother, Haruko.

Keiji’s brows furrowed together, his eyes downcast as he went through his memories of her. There weren’t many, truthfully. She’d died when he was young. Her silky black hair cascaded down to her back in thick waves, a sharp contrast against her pale skin. The details of her face were vague in his memories, but he knew her face from pictures. She’d smiled more in his memories…

 

…

 

 “Alright,” Keiji mumbled and sat cross-legged on the floor. He’d finally finished lighting all the candles that surrounded the magical circle. “First things first,” his brows furrowed together as he eyed the thin, short blade. He swallowed dryly and picked it up, holding it between his index finger and his thumb and he put it to his palm gently before dragging it across his skin. Keiji’s fingers slacked and the metal blade dropped to the ground with a sharp sound. He turned his palm over the bowl, curling his fingers into a fist, a thin trickle of blood dripping into it.

He closed his eyes and started reciting the enchantment. “Let my will be done,” he commanded at the end. His mother had taught him that, he remembered, it was something she used to say when she made things float for him. It was more for luck than actual magic….

Keiji’s eyes shot open when suddenly the ground started to shake, and on the walls his paintings and photographs fell, books jumping off his shelves. He stood abruptly, nearly falling in the process as the tremors continued – and as suddenly as it started, it stopped.

Keiji’s eyes darted back and forth, his arms stretched out in the air for balance, his head still dizzy from the quake. (Just what he needed, spell books mixed with historical fiction.)

A cracking sound caught his attention and he glanced over his shoulder. The bookshelf that he’d nailed to the wall as a precaution for this exact situation was cracked all through the back – and separating itself from the wall at high speed.

Keiji stepped back, but his foot slipped on a book and suddenly the ground was getting closer. He threw his hands to the ground, squeezed his eyes shut and braced for impact.

When nothing happened, he opened his eyes slowly. “Well, hello there,” a young man was grinning at him. Or rather, a young golden-eyed demon with spiked, silver-streaked black hair. “Am I in the right house? Were you the one who summoned me?” Keiji’s gaze dropped, as he felt a tug at his back. The demon was pretty much holding him up and pressing Keiji’s body against his own, his arms wrapped around his waist.

His eyes shot back up to the demon, his cheeks flushed. “Y- Yes!” he blurted out a little louder than he wished.

“Well, it certainly looks like I got here just in right time,” he licked his lips and flashed him a smile. Keiji could feel the other’s warmth seeping into him, acutely aware of the fingers pressing at his back. “What’s your name, little magician?” The words startled him a bit. Almost as if he’d forgotten he was a human magician and the other was a demon.

There was something strangely familiar about this demon, Keiji thought, though he couldn’t place it exactly. Perhaps it was the way his hair spiked, perhaps it was similar to one of his childhood friends, or to a family friend…

Keiji planted both of his palms on his chest and pushed back, stepping out of his embrace. The demon’s hands slipped off without complaint and the devilish grin on his face didn’t even waver. Keiji found it hard to think with those bright golden eyes staring at him wide and curious, watching his every move. “K- Keiji,” he stammered in response.

“Is this your first demon summoning, young master Keiji?” he asked, and his voice was like honey, smooth and warm.

“Yes. Is it that obvious?” he said, swallowing dry and mentally chiding himself for his conspicuous nervousness.

The demon chuckled and waved his hand and the books and shelves that littered the floor started to magically reorganize and repair themselves. At that moment, he vaguely thought that it made magician spells look like cheap magic tricks. "I recommend doing it outside, the next time…This much,” he gestured with his hand again. “Is free of charge. However, I’m afraid you owe me a life debt now.”

Keiji’s lips parted, stunned silent. He might’ve not known much of demon summoning but anyone would know that a life debt was something you should avoid having, especially if you were the one indebted.

He reached for Keiji, terribly fast, the demon’s hand grasping his wrist before Keiji could pull away. “I’m afraid I have some other business to attend to, but I’ll keep in touch. This,” his eyes lowered to the inside of Keiji’s wrist. A thin black line appeared on his skin, circling his wrist like a tattooed armband. “… is a mark of our encounter and a way for me to find you always… and hopefully soon.” Keiji’s stomach churned at the words, the hairs on the back of his neck standing on end. And just like that, he released his grip on Keiji, snapped his fingers, and simply disappeared.


	2. Two

Keiji’s eyes lingered on the steam rising from his mug, watched it swirl in the crisp morning air drifting out from the open window. His hair was a mess of dark curls, still tangled from bed, he wore only an olive-green robe tied over his pajamas t-shirt and underwear.

His mother’s journal lay open on the coffee table next to him with another beside it, where his own notes were beginning to fill it in a neat handwriting. He’d spent most of the night bent over it, reading it, rereading it, pouring over her notes... but all he’d managed to figure out was that perhaps his mother really had been less lucid in the end stages of her disease. He’d never quite believed his family the rare times anyone did speak of her. In his memories, she was always a cheerful, loving mother and nothing else…

He leaned back in the couch, enjoying the soft cushions behind his back and breathing in the smell of his tea. A strange tranquility had settled over him as the sun had started to rise and birds chirped outside in a frenzy, the only noise in the quiet world outside. He wasn’t worried right now, and however naïve or short-lived it was, Keiji embraced the feeling and let himself enjoy it while it lasted.

Tetsurou would know what to do, he knew, and although he wanted nothing less than to share this burden with his cousin, he was the only one he could trust with this.

…

Tetsurou paced back and forth, stepping around the open books that littered the floor, his hands on his head, fingers buried in his hair. “But really cous’, don’t you think that maybe you should’ve started with a spell less dangerous than goddamned demon summoning !?” Tetsurou waved his hands in the air dramatically, releasing a frustrated groan.

“I’m sorry.”

The walls of his cousin’s home were scrawled from top to bottom with colorful magic circles and the occasional painting.

“You better pray this demon is reasonable,” he said shaking his head. “Or reasonably weak!” he added quickly with a sigh.

“I’m sorry,” he repeated.  Keiji knew he should be more responsible instead of bringing his problems to his cousin, but he honestly didn’t know what to do. The expression on his face alone made Keiji feel worse about himself; he had no doubt Tetsurou would feel guilty about giving the book to Keiji even though it was obviously not his fault at all. (Especially since that particular spell had been amongst his mother’s and wasn’t from the family book at all.)

Keiji’s eyes dropped to the orange kitten in front of him, sitting on the glass coffee table as he reached out to pet it. The cat purred and leaned into his touch. The softness of his fur gave Keiji a small sense of comfort. “I’m sorry.”

Tetsurou gave an exasperated sigh and dropped to the armchair in front of him with a thud. “No,” he said, raising his hands in a peace sign. “ _I’m_ sorry. You made a mistake and came to me for help and instead of being supportive I’ve been shouting at you.”

“No, you’re right. I should’ve done more research or started with something easier…. But I didn’t think that was going to happen…and I just…” the words caught in his throat. “I don’t know,” he finally managed to say, his voice barely a whisper.

“Tell me again how it happened. Tell me every detail,” he asked, shifting in his seat to sit cross-legged, his head leaning on his hand as he watched Keiji expectantly.

 Again, Keiji recalled his preparation steps, and told him about the incantation, about the earthquake and finally about the yellow eyed demon. Keiji only left out the small, completely irrelevant detail that he had found him attractive. It was a moment of weakness in a stressful situation and Keiji was sure he wouldn’t feel that way the next time he saw him.

Tetsurou nodded absent-mindedly, his eyes locked in the book in front of him. “It is strange though, that such demon appeared. Usually, they require a greater ceremony, some sort of sacrifice or offering… something grander.” He gestured wildly with his hands in the air and remained silent for a moment, deep in thought.

Tetsurou suddenly raised his eyes to meet Keiji’s. “You didn’t ask his name?” Keiji shook his head, pressing his lips into a thin line. Tetsurou dropped his gazed again. “Well, at least you didn’t tell him your full name,” he murmured mostly to himself.

Keiji nodded, feeling some small amount of relief in that. It was the first thing his cousin had asked. _Did you tell him your name? Did you tell him your full name!?_ The panic and anger in his cousin’s voice hit him like a brick wall – and it was perhaps then that Keiji realized how truly, utterly screwed he was…

Keiji pulled his knees to his chest and covered his eyes with his hands, taking a deep breath. He wanted to scream…. his life could be ruined! Worse, his family’s life could be ruined! What kind of horrible things would he have to do to ever repay that kind of debt… and to a higher demon, no less!

“Keiji, I won’t lie to you. This is a bad situation to be in, but I will do everything I can to help you.” Keiji lowered his hands to look at his cousin and for a moment, the thin black band etched on his wrist crossed his field of vision.

A tear spilled from one of his eyes and streamed down his cheek. He felt the droplet hit the skin of his wrist. “Thank you,” he murmured barely audible.

There was no ripple of power, not even a whisper of wind. One moment, he wasn’t there and the next he just _was._ “I don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself the last time we spoke,” his voice echoed in the room.

Keiji’s breath stilled, and Tetsurou’s eyes widened, and he whirled around sharply. He leaped from his seat, his arm shot through the air, grabbing hold of Keiji. He pulled him up, towards him.

“You can call me Bokuto,” the demon declared.

Keiji stepped closer to Tetsurou, lost for words. He was acutely aware of his cousin’s tight grip on his wrist, grounding him in place; he could sense Tetsurou’s anger prickling at his skin like hot needles and held back a wince. Keiji had always been sensitive to other people’s magic and Tetsurou had never been one for self-control.

“It- It’s b- barely been two days,” Keiji stammered, clenching his fists to keep the demon from seeing his shaking hands. “I ca- can’t go yet. I- I have to, hum…

Keiji’s paused midsentence as he saw the demon’s raised hand. “I have not come to demand a life of servitude, or claim your life, Keiji,” he declared with a frown, his grin smaller. “You know,” he added quickly. “Not all demons are pure evil.”

It was true, Keiji knew. The idea or definition of demons had been claimed and overused by the Church for centuries without ever grasping the true nature of the species. They were beings of immense power and capable of good or bad like any other conscious being – and like Bokuto said, not all of them were evil. The demon he was originally planning to summon, for example, was supposed to be a small, mostly harmless, wish-granting demon.

“What have you come here for, then?!” Tetsurou asked in a heavy voice, his anger barely contained.

Bokuto took a glimpse at Tetsurou, his eyes narrowing slightly as he spoke. “And you are…?”

“His family.”

“I see. Nevertheless, this matter does not concern you,” Bokuto declared loudly, his expression darker than Keiji had seen before.

It felt like Bokuto was taunting him somehow, daring him to do something. Tetsurou didn’t take the bait, but his grip tightened around Keiji’s wrist.

Keiji grabbed Tetsurou’s arm and pulled free from his grasp, earning himself a quick irritated glance from his cousin.

“What do you want, Bokuto-san?” Keiji’s voice calm and steady.  

“I am so glad you ask,” he grinned at him broadly, the darkness gone from his features. “Would you like to go a ball with me?”

Keiji’s mouth opened but he was at a loss for words. Of all the things for Bokuto to ask of him, that had not been in the realm of possibility. “… why?” he asked hesitantly.

“If we could just speak privately…” he said, his grin dimming with a not so subtle glance at Tetsurou.

“No, you can’t. You can speak in front of me, or you can leave,” he crossed his arms in front of his chest stubbornly _._

“You’re worried about Keiji, I understand…” he gave him a nod, in agreement or understanding Keiji couldn’t tell. He continued, “Let me make you more at ease. I swear that I will not harm Keiji, and that I will not let him be harmed whilst he is in my company. I give you my word.”

They could only stare in silent in response. A demon’s word was their reputation, held in high regard and to give it away so easily…

“Fine, then.” Tetsurou finally said, his tone still hostile. His shoulders drooped as he relaxed visibly and started to make his way towards the kitchen.  It was just a few meters away and still in sight – and this was as much privacy as he was ever going to give them.

Bokuto gave him a curt nod, before shifting his attention back to Keiji. His eyes were bright, and the small smile he gave seemed sincere enough. Keiji stepped closer to him until he was at arm’s length from him.

“Why do you want me to go to a ball with you?” he blurted out, before the other had a chance to speak, keeping his voice as flat as he could. He needed to remain calm, think clearly and be smart. He couldn’t be caught off guard again.

“Do I really need a reason?” He asked casually with a mischievous grin. Keiji only stared him down. “Well, then… say yes, and I’ll tell you about your mother’s journal.”

Keiji’s eyes widened, nostrils flared. Now, he was angry. “How,” he muttered under his breath, his tone terse.

“Who do you think gave her that spell?” Bokuto was daring him, taunting him with information he knew he wanted. Keiji fought the urge to ask him then and there, conscious that Tetsurou was likely listening on the conversation. The comment threw him a bit, roused so many questions in him– but he needed to remain focused.

“Alright, then, let’s go to a ball,” he said.

The hostility in the tone didn’t go unnoticed and he could swear he saw a flicker of something pass Bokuto’s features but it vanished too quickly for him to fully grasp the meaning. The demon smirked at him, and reached out to him, his hand holding a deep red-colored card that hadn’t been there before.

Keiji took it and without another word, the demon snapped his fingers and vanished. It took him a moment to stop staring in that direction and remember the card. A flicker of fear shot through him as his fingers grazed the edge, but he figured there were easier ways to hurt him.

He read and wondered, not for the first time, what he’d gotten himself into. It said _I’ll see you at midnight_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this took a long time coming and I just want to thank anyone who read this story, gave Kudos, bookmarked, and subscribed because that meant a lot to me. 
> 
> I lost my inspiration at one point and even though this was mostly written and fully outlined, I wasn’t happy with how it was turning out at all. If all goes as planned, chapter 3 should be published sometime in June

**Author's Note:**

> It was really hard to write this summary but I think it turned out ok? That quote at the beginning was to make it look interesting and I hope it does the job. Any form of feedback is welcome!
> 
> (Based on an old Bokuaka week prompt - Magic Au. The original is published on my tumblr and on my ff.net account.)


End file.
